Space Channel 5: Macy Vs. Purge
Memo: Hello to all that have come to my very first fan fiction! If you have played the game "Space channel 5" or "Space Channel 5, Part 2" than you would know what I am talking about. ^_^ I have added my own Character "Macy Pattrice". Here Are some of her Character Traits. Gender: Female Age: 17 Status: Assitant, 2nd Commander for Rhythem Rouges, And Mechanic for Robots. Family: Jacque Blank,(Father; former-CEO for Space Channel 5),Mariah(Lady)Pattrice.(Mother; Pop Star) Chapter 1: Macy Vs. Purge: The Interview. ::It was a long day at Purges Home Base, The Rhythm Rogues. Purge was getting completely frustrated in trying to find a good Assistant for his new TV show he was planning for a long period of time. His dream is to make the entire galaxy dance for him. He sometimes wondered if that was little fantasy for him was ever going to come true. The reason why he doubted this was because every single one of the people he interviewed were -not only pathetic- but lacked the amount of experience of trying to win over a crowd with certain charisma. This made him depressed. ::On one interview their was a short, stubby, little man with (what seemed to be) a large head with bushy brown eyebrows that almost covered his eyes. The man coughed in his spit stained handkerchief that he had stuffed in his navy blue capri pants. When Purge saw this man, he was repulsed. He looked like a mentally ill person and also smelled like one too. Purge tried his best to ignore the way the man looked. "Um...Hello my name is Purge, and I am the head leader of the Rhythm Rouges. Today I am looking for an assistant who is going to assist me in my new TV show. Their-fore I am going to ask you a couple of questions that is mandatory for you to answer in order to be in my organization." He stated Professionally. "Okay." The man said with anticipation. "Alright," Purge began. "Tell me a little about yourself, you know, your dreams." "Oh, Um...I think I want to be a an Aristocrat!" The man said stupidly. "What...?" Purge muttered under his breath. "I like eggs. ^_^" "What does that have to do with the interview?" Purge replied confused. "LA LA ALlA *Cough* LA LA ALAAA!!!" The man sang like a maniac. "O_O??????" Purge looked at the man sing and dance like an idiot. Then as the man came closer to him, Purge quickly yelled, "SCURITY!!" The man was quickly snatched up by the police man and deported out of the room. "Okay, that was just plain freaky." Purge commented to himself. ::As more people where being interviewed, the 18 year old leader got the same results from the last interview. Purge was getting very depressed and gloomy the way things were going. He was just about to give up on his hopes and dreams...then "She" showed up. ::Purge called the 45th person to be interviewed by him. He suspected that this one wasn't going to be that different from the rest he interviewed. But, it turns out, that he was about to be wrong. "Next!" Purge yelled for the next interviewer. Then their was a girl that wore risqué black clothing, with a V neck that extended to her waist. It also seemed to Show off her busts. Also, she wore a Topaz necklace that shined and sparkled. She wore black long knee high-healed plat formed boots. Also, her hair was black with a bob hair cut with a high rise cut in the back. She also had beautiful red glimmering eyes. She also had a custom built jet pack that she made herself. The girl herself seemed to be around Purge's age. "Hello, My name is Macy." She said in a very sexy and cool way that made Purge blush a little. "Uh...um...h-hi." Purge said stupidly as he began to stutter. Purge couldn't really take his eyes off of her. (She is really sexy.*Blush*) He thought in his mind. "H-hi, my name Purge and...Um...I am the head of the Rhythm Rouges base." He began to blush visibly. Half in embarrassed and Half smitten by her beauty. "C-could you...um tell me about you..please." He said in a shy voice, while blushing. Macy smiled at him nicely. She thought he was sort of cute. Sure he was a little scrawny for her type, but despite that she sort of thought he was cool.(at first.) "Well I am a very good mechanic for building and repairing robots and I have won numerous awards in dance chirography, The Venus and Vixen Singing Contest, and Young Amazing Reporters Contest all at the age of 7." Macy stated. "Whoa...! Wow, than you must be multi talented." Purge replied gleefully. "Yeah! I am. Thanks. n_n" She said to purge smiling a lovely picture perfect smile. Which made Purge pale cheeks become reddened with bush. Purge began to speak a little gibberish. Macy made a cute giggle as she heard him babble like an imbecile. "So, um could you give me some more in depth info about you?" He asked her. "Yes, my sign is a Scorpio and I am related to the famous Lady Pattrice. She’s my mom." "Wait, she’s your mom! The famous Lady Pattrice?!" Purge said in utter astonishment. "Uh...Yeah---." Macy replied hesitantly at Purge's Reaction. Purge noticed her reaction and calmed down a bit. He had a look of embarrassment on his face.(Damn...why do I have to be so spastic.*sigh*) He thought. "It's Ok. Yeah she is my mom and I can tell that you're a big fan of her work." Macy smiled with reassurance at Purge. "*cough, cough* Uh...right! Hee-heh! Um yes, I must apologize for my unprofessional behavior." he said. "It's alright." She said cheerfully. "Um that should conclude our interview, and it was very nice meeting you Ms. Pattrice." he said getting up to hake her hand. "It was nice meeting you too. Oh, and one more thing...." She asked. "Yes, what is it?" He asked. "Please, call me Macy." She said in a seductive voice and gave purge a *very adult* and flirtatious look. Purge face was flushed red and he began to babble like an idiot again. Macy knew her little love spell worked on him, and she smiled and giggled. ::So as the two said their fare-wells to each other, Purge was definitely certain that Macy was going to be the ideal assistant that he needed. (Or so he is thinking now. xD) "Macy...eh?" He said out loud to his self, "I think I just found the ideal assistant." He smirked to himself joyfully and began to laugh happily. --(okay well that's about it for Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. Oh and please be gental on me, this is my first fanfic.:) Thank you for reading.) Fanfict. by me of course. ^_^ -- 22:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC)